


The Best Christmas

by munecadetrapo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munecadetrapo/pseuds/munecadetrapo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander was always one for last-minute Christmas shopping. It was never much of a problem before; he hardly ever had any friends or family to shop for. However, on this particular Christmas, Alexander had quite a list of people to shop for – and had left it to the very last minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for @dearpencilpal on tumblr as a part of the [Hamilton Secret Santa Exchange](http://herculesmulligon.tumblr.com/post/134290308766/i-am-in-the-christmas-spirit-as-well-as-obsessed) on tumblr.

Alexander was always one for last-minute Christmas shopping. It was never much of a problem before; he hardly ever had any friends or family to shop for. However, on this particular Christmas, Alexander had quite a list of people to shop for – and had left it to the very last minute.

He rushed through the shopping center, glancing at counters in the hopes of finding something perfect for the people in his life. He ran into a few acquaintances, said his hellos; but would snake in and out stores in hopes of his shopping would be done quickly.

 

He ran into the Washington’s down at the home goods store.

 

“Alexander!” Martha exclaimed in surprise, nudging her husband.

 

George smiled knowingly. “Last minute shopping?”

 

Alex’s ears went red. “NO!” He faked a cough. “Just running errands for Eliza. Angelica and John Church will be joining us for Christmas.”

 

Martha smiled at him. “That sounds lovely! You give her my love, Alexander.”

 

He nodded. “Merry Christmas, Martha.”

 

Just as the Washington’s turned to leave, George turned to face Alexander. “Martha would love a new bed for Alexander Jr. Just in case you needed suggestions.”

 

Alex could feel his face heating up. “Thank you, Sir. Merry Christmas.” He made sure to head to the pet store before leaving the shopping center.

 

 ---

 

The next people he ran into were his best of friends, and after explaining how he had to find the perfect gift for Eliza, they all decided to give him a hand.

 

“You have to head over to the adult store on 67th,” Mulligan told him, wrapping an arm around Alexander’s shoulders.

 

“Ah, don’t listen to him!” Laurens was saying. “He brags about his conquests, but when have you heard him of bringing someone home to meet his parents?”

 

“Oh, that’s low!” Laughed Lafayette, practically tripping over his own legs from all his laughter.

 

“Just walk on into Macy’s and get her some nice perfume!” Laurens suggested meekly. It only brought on more laughter by Lafayette.

 

“Eliza deserves more than perfume,” Alexander said, shaking his head.

 

“How’s he supposed to know about what to get ladies?” Mulligan asked, ruffling John’s hair.

 

Finally, Lafayette stood up, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “ _Mon cher ami_ , this is how you seduce the woman you love: go out to buy three dozen roses, write some of those fancy poems you used to write for her, and shower her with jewels – rubies, sapphires and many, many diamonds!”

 

The guys all started laughing hysterically at how ludicrous the idea was. They all knew Alexander wasn’t a rich man. Alex shook his head and left while he still could.

 

\---

 

Alexander stood, looking through the glass at a beautiful array of necklaces, rings and bracelets. He knew Eliza deserved something as grand as that, but didn’t have the funds to make the purchase. Resigned, he picked up his bags, ready to head home and write another poem (or two).

 

“Alexander?” He looked up to find the man behind the counter was none other than his old friend; though they hadn’t talked in many years.

 

“Aaron Burr, sir!”

 

“Last minute shopping I see,” The man grinned at him.

 

“Yeah, time got away from me again.” Alexander admitted.

 

“Well our latest line is the LOVE collection, full of simple, yet elegant designs that any woman will love.”

 

Alexander smiled half-heartedly and shook his head. “I think a ring will give a meaning I’m not ready to make.”

 

Aaron smiled and nodded. “Well if that’s the case, here are beautiful bracelets, or necklaces that can impress your lady.”

 

Alexander’s eye fell on gold heart-shaped locket with a beautiful blue stone. Aaron Burr noticed so, and smiled. He plucked it up and opened the locket so Alexander could take a better look at the size.

 

He smiled but shook his head, noticing the price tag on it. “I can’t. Thank you, Sir.”

 

Aaron watched him grab his bags, then called out to him. “Alexander, take it.”

 

Alexander turned. “I can’t pay for it.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.” Aaron Burr was already packing the item away and wrapping it in tissue paper for his friend.

 

Alex grinned. “I’ll pay you back!” He promised.

 

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

 

 ---

 

On Christmas evening, Alexander read Eliza one of his poems and then presented her with her gift. She was blown away by the gift and quickly kissed him. Alexander later helped put the necklace around her neck, while they spent the evening together with their close family and friends. Not one for big Christmases, Alexander knew he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short length, but I'm afraid that's all my writing skill could get me. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!


End file.
